There is widespread concern over the potential effects that alcohol product placements, other media portrayals of drinking, and alcohol advertising may have on alcohol consumption and drinking-related problems. Despite the importance of the debate over alcohol in the media, the available research does not prov de a definitive answer to the question of whether and how these portrayals may affect drinking knowledge, beliefs, and behaviors. [unreadable] [unreadable] To address these issues, we propose two inter-related studies of: a content analysis (Study 1) and an on-line survey (Study 2). Study 1 will undertake detailed content analyses of a three week composite sample of television programs using trained coders. These content analyses will focus both on objective characteristics of the program and on more subjective aspects of the alcohol portrayals. Study 2 will consist of a cross-sectional on-line survey of viewers of the programs analyzed in Study 1. The primary objectives of Study 2 are (a) to explain if, and under what circumstances, exposure to drinking in and connectedness to television programs are related to viewers' drinking beliefs and behaviors, (b) to determine the mediating and moderating effects of connectedness connectedness to television programs on recall of alcohol placements and to drinking beliefs and behaviors, and (c) to test a two-route model of how alcohol portrayals ultimately affect drinking intentions and behaviors. [unreadable] [unreadable] Together, the proposed studies will enhance our understanding of the frequencies and types of alcohol portrayals in current television programming and identify the processes through which such portrayals may shape viewers' beliefs and behaviors. The results will provide a firmer basis for designing prevention strategies to counter the potential effects of "l-V-based alcohol portrayals on people. [unreadable] [unreadable]